


knight in shining armor

by londoneyedgirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bugs, Chankai's eternal fear of bugs, Crush, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londoneyedgirl/pseuds/londoneyedgirl
Summary: There's a bug in Jongin's room, and he goes to Chanyeol's for help.





	knight in shining armor

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the events of 170915, when jongin was trying to get a bug off of junmyeon's shirt and chanyeol came and did it. honestly, they're too cute :( they really dislike bugs, jongin's face is always the most adorable, i'm soft :(  
> anyway i think i tweeted?? that i wanted fic about this exact plot, and as i said "someone should write this" i was copying the tweet and pasting it onto my google docs and thinking "it's me, i'm the someone" lmao anyway  
> i wrote this in? less than an hour! it's currently a quarter or so before 1am, so. all mistakes are my own! i'll try to check it for mistakes once i wake up lol  
> hope you enjoy it!

It has to be way past their bedtime when Jongin slips into Chanyeol’s room, closing the door behind him carefully as to not make noise in the late hour. Chanyeol lifts his head from his laptop and watches as Jongin eyes the whole room carefully before settling on Chanyeol, from where he’s sitting on his bed.

“Is everything… okay?” Chanyeol can’t help but ask. 

When Jongin runs his hand through his messy hair, avoiding Chanyeol’s eyes, Chanyeol sets his laptop aside and throws his legs off the bed. He makes to stand up, but stops when Jongin finally replies.

“Yeah.” And Jongin sounds tired, looking down at where his hands are tugging sheepishly at the hem of his t-shirt. “Actually, no.” He looks right into Chanyeol’s eyes, now, and his lips curl into an unconscious pout that has Chanyeol’s chest feeling very warm. “There’s a bug in my room. Can you kill it?”

Now, Jongin knows as well as anyone else that Chanyeol isn’t the most courageous when it comes to killing bugs, the same as himself, but if he’s coming to Chanyeol for help…

Well, if he’s coming to Chanyeol for help, it probably just means that everyone else is asleep or didn’t want to help him, but Chanyeol ignores it in favor of his pride and nods. “Yeah, sure.” His heart flutters when Jongin’s face lights up, even when he looks so sleepy, and Chanyeol is satisfied.

Obviously, however, he didn’t think it through. Chanyeol realizes, as he walks out of his room and to Jongin’s, that he also ignored that he’s still very much a wimp when it comes to bugs, and that the odds are that they’re gonna end up waking up the whole dorm and end up on dishwashing and house-cleaning duty for a whole week.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath as he places his hand on the doorknob. Jongin’s right behind him, hands clutching at his shirt by the sides, and the warmth from his hands can be felt even through Chanyeol’s cotton t-shirt. He stops by Jongin’s door, and takes another deep breath, and he doesn’t know if it’s an attempt to gather courage or just holding enough air in so he can scream for help if the bugs attack them.

Jongin’s hands let go of his shirt but are pressed to Chanyeol’s sides anyway, and he runs his hands up and down, in what Chanyeol supposes it’s encouragement. For that alone, he supposes that he can at least try and, if nothing goes the way he wants it to go, at least they’ll get it over soon. Ignoring how his hands shake, Chanyeol puts on a brave face, and opens Jongin’s door.

There aren’t any bugs apparent when he first opens the door, so he relaxes a bit. Silently, as though he’s scared that if he speaks the bugs will attack him, Jongin walks past him, and tugs him by the end to the spot near his bookshelf, and points to where the bug had been. There’s nothing in there either.

In less than ten minutes, they go through every single spot in Jongin’s room that the bugs could hide in. They check his bedsheets, his pillows, behind his bookshelf, under the bed - everywhere, and they don’t find anything. “The window is open.” Chanyeol shrugs, and pretends his heart isn’t beating way too fast at the idea of finding the bug they’d been looking for. “Maybe it left.”

“Maybe it _didn’t_.” Jongin hisses, and he looks warily at his surroundings. He holds his wrist with his free hand in front of him and shrinks into himself, standing in the middle of the room. This time, Chanyeol’s heart tightens, and he runs a hand through his hair. He takes a few deep breaths and tries to calm his heart down, because he knows what to do.

“You can sleep with me, if you want, Jonginnie.” The endearment slips out of his mouth naturally, and he knows it’s the right thing to say when Jongin’s shoulders relax, the tension seemingly leaving his body.

Jongin looks up at Chanyeol, glancing through the locks of his hair that’s been getting too long already, and nods a couple of times. His smile is so sweet and thankful that Chanyeol wishes he could kiss it. That’s been a recurrent wish of his, lately. “Yes! Thank you so much, hyung.”

“Okay.” Chanyeol nods, more to himself than to Jongin, and then makes room for Jongin to walk past him to the door. “Let me just close the window, to make sure that if the bug has left, it won’t come back.” He does just that, and when he turns to leave and looks at Jongin, he knows Jongin wants to object, but Jongin stays silent.

If the bugs are still in Jongin’s room, it’ll have no choice but to leave through the front door, he supposes.

They go back to Chanyeol’s room and his laptop is soon forgotten. He can feel his body finally feeling the tiredness from the day, and he supposes that’s good, considering he hadn’t been feeling it earlier and was having trouble falling asleep.

Chanyeol closes his laptop and takes it away from the bed, and without further ado, Jongin’s laying on it, on the side the laptop had been previously. He buries his face into one of Chanyeol’s pillows and slips under Chanyeol’s sheets and it strikes Chanyeol, right there, how perfect Jongin looks in his bed - how he fits into it, like he belongs there. It makes something inside him ache.

“Come on, hyung. Let’s sleep.” And he’s throwing his arm over his eyes, already seeming five seconds away from actually being asleep. Chanyeol can’t help but smile fondly at the sight.

Turning off the light, Chanyeol crawls into bed and rests his head comfortably on the pillow that’s left. Jongin’s a few inches away from him, but his warmth is felt from where Chanyeol’s lying and it makes him happy. His hand clenches, and he wishes he could touch Jongin, could hold him close as he fell asleep.

Instead, Chanyeol turns to the side and keeps his back to Jongin, hoping that he won’t end up accidentally waking up wrapped around Jongin and having to go through an embarrassing situation in which he’ll find it harder not to tell Jongin Chanyeol likes him.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me being emo abt jongin and exo on @winterjonginnie on twitter~~~


End file.
